La pire journée de ma vie ?
by Luckygirl95
Summary: Hermione se dispute avec Ron et va dans un hôtel, là elle rencontre un inconnu qui joue a "Vérité". Hermione aprendra au fil de la soirée que toute les vérité ne blessent pas.


**La pire journée de ma vie peut être le plus beau jour de ma vie **

**Elle se tenait assise là depuis près d'une demi-heure. Une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, avec des cheveux brun ondulé et des yeux noisettes. Elle pensait au dispute qui l'avait ramené dans cette hôtel de moldus. Ron avait dépassé les bornes, cette fois elle ne lui pardonnerai pas aussi facilement ! **

**Elle avait élu domicile dans cet hôtel en espérant que Ron ne la trouverait pas ici, ce qui semblait fonctionnait pour le moment.**

**Elle était descendue au bar de l'hôtel pour pouvoir décompresser après cette longue journée qu'elle avait passée.**

**Heureusement que demain était un jour de repos pour elle Hermione Granger, une grande médicomage de renommée **

**« Bon à mon tour. Je n'ai jamais été vaniteux » dit une voix derrière elle.**

**Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder l'homme qui avait parlé. Il était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu profond presque envoutant. Ce n'était pas sa voix qui l'avait marqué mais le jeu auquel il jouait. Elle l'avait déjà essayer avec Ginny et s'était retrouvée avec une énorme migraine le lendemain. Les règles du jeu étaient simples. Une personne disais une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait et si l'autre la déjà fait il devait vider son verre.**

**Elle regarda l'autre homme qui lui tournait le dos lever son verre et le porter à sa bouche.**

**Elle se retourna et vida elle-même son verre.**

**« Je me disais aussi » reprit la voix. « Bon à ton tour. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais présenter mes petite amies à mon père » dit le second homme. **

**Cette fois Hermione se retourna vivement, largement choquée par cette voix. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'avait plus entendue cette voix depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom.***

**En se retournant, elle observa plus en détail la personne lui tournant le dos. Elle ne voyait que ses cheveux blond platine ! Mais même de dos elle aurait dû le reconnaître entre mille.**

**Soudain l'inconnu leva sa main et Hermione y vit briller une bague en argent sur lequel des fils vert et rouge s'entremêlaient et là elle fut certaine de l'identité de l'inconnu. Elle avait reconnu sa bague qu'elle avait perdu 3 ans auparavant dans la salle de bain des préfet-en-chef qu'elle occupait avec son homologue masculin qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy !**

**Oui, l'inconnu qui se tenait devant elle était bien Drago Malefoy avec ses cheveux blond platine et qui maintenant avait sa bague au doigt. **

**Elle continua de fixer l'ex Serpentard et ex pire ennemi se souler. Ex pire ennemi car au cour de sa septième année, Drago avait changer de camp et était venu rejoindre l'Ordre. **

**Elle écoutait d'une oreille tout se que disais Drago et son copain qui visiblement s'appelait Kévin. Quand soudain, une question l'intéressa quelque peu. **

**« Je ne suis jamais tomber amoureux de ma pire ennemie » dit Kévin.**

**Drago leva son verre et le vida d'un trait. Il commencer de plus en plus à être soul.**

**« Tu est sérieux Drago ? » demanda Kévin. « Qui était donc l'heureuse élue »**

**« Une fille formidable » répondit Drago. « Elle était belle, intelligente, studieuse ».**

**Drago s'était arrêter de parler et sembler perdu dans ses pensées.**

**« Mais le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à moi » reprit-il d'une voix nostalgique. « Mais c'était tout à fait normal, je lui ai fait souffrir le martyr pendant plus de 6 ans, et ce n'est certainement pas un sourire de ma part en septième année qui aller changer quelque chose. Nous étions tout les deux préfet-en-chef donc nous devions cohabiter ensemble mais même la elle n'a jamais voulu daigné un regard vers moi. Peut-être est-ce cela qui ma attiré vers elle, sa façon de me résister alors que toutes les autres filles était à mes pieds »**

**Hermione n'eut plus besoin d'en entendre d'avantage car elle savait à présent que c'était d'elle qu'il parlait. Bien qu'il est eue de nombreuse ennemies à Poudlard il n'avait était préfet-en-chef que avec elle et en plus elle avait remarquée que pendant qu'il parlait il caressait la bague inconsciemment comme si c'était une habitude pour lui. Elle se leva et se posa derrière lui.**

**« Elle s'appelait Hermione, Hermione Ganger » continua Drago.**

**Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule du beau blond, celui-ci se retourna et la regarda. Sans dire mot, Hermione lui attrapa délicatement les lèvres avec les siennes. Au début le baiser fut contenu à cause de la timidité d'Hermione mais quand Drago y répondit le baiser fut on ne peut plus passionné. Après avoir mis fin au baiser, Hermione attrapa le verre qui était poser sur la table et le vida elle aussi d'un trait**

**- « Moi aussi j'ai aimée mon pire ennemi » dit-elle sous l'œil intrigué de Kévin et l'œil amusé de Drago.**


End file.
